


Borrador

by CaptainHanamiHaru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Idiots in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHanamiHaru/pseuds/CaptainHanamiHaru
Summary: "Si escribes el nombre de la persona que te gusta en tu borrador, cuando se termine irá y se te declarará"Mika aprendió que, por más descabellado que parezca algo, puede volverse realidad.✨🌦 28/12/20 ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 11





	Borrador

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Mimi bomnita te amo muchitoooo ¡Ejem! Quiero que comprendas lo importante y especial que eres para mi de... Todas las maneras existentes, eres mi rosa y yo soy tu angelito, siempre que me necesites estaré allí para ti y también, si se encuentra entre mis posibilidades, te ayudaré para que consigas superar cualquier mal que te atormente, confía en mi cada que te digo que te amo, en las peleas del ‘yo más’ y en todas las canciones que te he dedicado, eres muy, muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, quiero que lo entiendas y lo aceptes, no acepto un “no” por respuesta ùwú  
> Por si no había quedado claro, te amo muchito; hoy, mañana y hasta que el destino quiera que estemos juntas ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Sin más que decir, pueden comenzar a leer (?)

✨🌦

—Mikarin ¿Lo sabías? —le habló de la nada su vampírico amigo y compañero de clases, Ritsu— Si escribes el nombre de la persona que te gusta en tu borrador, cuando este se acabé esa persona irá y se te declarará. 

—¿Eh~? ¿Enserio? —Mika la verdad no le creía del todo, pero Ritsu siempre era muy confiable... Cuando no estaba durmiendo claro.

—Mikarin. —lo volvió a llamar, por lo que levantó (otra vez) la vista de la tela que tenía entre las manos para dirigirla hacia su compañero de clases— ¿Te gusta alguien? 

Sin saberlo (O quizás sí) Ritsu había dado en el blanco. 

¿Que si le gustaba alguien...? Al solo escuchar la pregunta, su línea de pensamientos solo pudo llegar a una rápida conclusión.

Narukami Arashi. 

Ella... Es sin duda alguien extraordinaria, muy segura de sí misma, rebosante de belleza y carisma, con una hermosa voz y personalidad brillante. 

Una persona tan deslumbrante... Jamás podría fijarse en una sombra como él.

Precisamente porque era muy consciente de ese hecho, es por lo que prefiere callarse sus sentimientos y guardarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Apreciaba a la rubia, muchísimo, más de lo que debería si era honesto. Es por eso que no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos unilaterales arruinaran su amistad. 

No era tan tonto, sabía de sobra que Naru se la pasaba suspirando por Kunugi-sensei (Todavía no entendía del todo qué rayos le vio) y que no tenía posibilidad alguna. 

...rin ...karin ...ikarin 

—¡Mikarin! —al escuchar la voz del menor de los Sakuma, Mika salió de la nube negra de pensamientos en los que había entrado— Te pinchaste con la aguja, como estabas sangrado solo metí sin permiso tu dedo a mi boca, perdón~

No se veía arrepentido en absoluto.

—Ah... ¿Enserio? Ya veo... Gracias.

—¿Entonces? ¿Hay alguien que te guste? 

El siempre tranquilo Ritsu, hoy se veía... Más insistente de lo que podía recordar y soportar.

—...No, no hay nadie. 

Incluso si no estaba satisfecho (Porque Ritsu sabía que había alguien) no insistió más con el tema, lo dejó morir allí. Con su parsimonia habitual se levantó y estiró, bajo la atenta mirada de colores desiguales de su compañero.

—No te quitaré más tiempo, dormiré una siesta en el club de té... Y asegurate de no volver a pincharte, Nacchan se preocupa mucho por ti.

Y justo como había llegado, desapareció. 

¿Qué rayos quiso ganar Ritsu-kun destruyendo la poca paz mental que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido reunir? No lo entendía, aunque tampoco se molestaría demasiado en hacerlo. 

Divisó entre los retazos de tela que estaba cociendo su cartuchera... ¿En verdad estaba considerando hacer lo que Ritsu le dijo? 

Miró a los lados un par de veces para asegurarse de que no había nadie más que él en el aula, bien. 

—La persona que me gusta... Es Naru-chan.

Con cuidado sacó del papel protector el borrador que con anterioridad había, valga la redundancia, sacado a su vez de la cartuchera en cuestión. 

Con cuidado de ser visto, escribió, de forma algo torpe, el nombre de la persona que le gustaba “Narukami Arashi” podía leerse fácilmente allí.

—Ya está...

Y como si estuvieran esperando el momento adecuado para entrar, abrieron de golpe la puerta del aula 2-B.

—¿Eh? ¿Mika-chan? ¿No tienes junta con tu club hoy? —dijo la rubia de hermosos ojos amatistas, “Naru-chan”, mientras ingresaba al salón.

Era como una broma algo cruel del destino que la persona en cuestión estuviera justo entrando por esa puerta.

—Oshi-san me dijo que por nada del mundo debía acercarme hoy al salón, aunque no entiendo porqué. —rápidamente, guardó de sopetón todo lo que tenía sobre el pupitre en su mochila, todo menos las telas que estaba cociendo claro.

—Ese Oshi-san tuyo sigue siendo... Tan impredecible como siempre. —por alguna razón, Naru siempre fruncía el ceño cada que nombraba a Oshi-san ¿Tal vez no le caía bien?

—Pero Naru-chan sí tiene cosas que atender en su club por lo que veo... 

—Así es, Mitsuru-chan dijo que hoy debíamos dar mínimo 4 vueltas a la escuela, hay que ver, es un niño rebosante de energía. Había olvidado mi botella de agua aquí, por eso vine a buscarla.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo darte cuenta, los clubes comenzaron hace ya rato...

—...Sí, a veces puedo ser así de olvidadiza. Me iré ahora, suerte con eso, Mika-chan.

Y se fue, su visita fue como soplo de aire fresco, de todos modos, tenía un trabajo que terminar el cual absolutamente no podía esperar.

✨🌦

Ella no podía admitirlo.

No iba a decirle que casualmente escuchó su conversación con Ritsu, tampoco que contuvo la respiración y el impulso de salir corriendo a auxiliarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería cuando se pinchó el dedo.

Y mucho menos podía hablarle de que sintió su rostro arder con su indirecta declaración, porque escuchar a escondidas está mal y no es algo que una dama deba hacer.

✨🌦

—¿Sabes, Mika-chan? —le dijo Naru una tarde de invierno.

—¿Uh?

—Me gustas. 

Procesando...

Procesando...

Error.

¿Desea reiniciar el programa?

Sí• No

Cargando...

Reinicio Exitoso. 

—¿Eh? 

Mika sintió su rostro arder y fijó su mirada perpleja de ámbar y lapis lazuli en los amatistas decididos de la chica frente a él.

Le gusta a Naru-chan... Realmente le gusta... ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

—Mika-chan, no tienes que pellizcarte, no estás soñando —y rió, como solo ella puede hacerlo, de la forma más angelical del universo.

—También me gustas, Naru-chan, si... Si realmente estás bien conmigo, haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz.

No pudiendo aguantar más, ella lo besó. Firmando así el pacto de cuidarse mutuamente por el resto de sus días.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, hay algunos detalles que quedaron sin zanjar como lo que estaba cociendo Mika y si realmente terminó el borrador.
> 
> 1- Mika estaba haciendo un lazo para Naru, del tipo broche para el cabello.
> 
> 2- No conozco a nadie que haya podido acabar un borrador, o los pierdes o te los roban, no hay nada más que hacer (?) 
> 
> También, pido perdón por si Ritsu se sintió muy ooc, no suelo ser yo quien lo usa pero él era el indicado para interceder por este par de idiotas enamorados~♪


End file.
